Love is A Danger Zone
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: imagine : the pink girl wants to play a love game with her cute blondie boy, hihi :D ! NaruXSaku. One Shoot. GEJE / OOC. almost PWP! LEMON! definitely rate M! untuk konsumsi 16 tahun kesamping. menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun.


**Standard warning applied. OOC. Typos. Short and Drabble. almost PWP. LIME / LEMON. totally random and bad ending. untuk konsumsi manusia 16 tahun ke samping! SAYA SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN ANDA !**

main idea based on "Shika Hood : Man in Thights" a ShikaTema fic by Jan Lee. I swear i have a license for copying his idea.

and... hell yeah for Sakura being dominant ! :D

**ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

**Love is a Danger Zone**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**

* * *

**

Inspirated by

**Lady Gaga – Love Game**

**

* * *

**

Naruto menghela napas napas sembari menatap yang telah tersedia di atas tempat tidurnya—sebuah _long-sleeves shirt_ berwarna putih polos dan _skinny _Levi's dengan warna _blue navy._ Semua itu telah disiapkan oleh Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu, tentu saja. Jika dia yang menyiapkan pakaiannya, tentu dia lebih memilih kaus distro hitam dan celana pendek _baggy_ kebangsaannya. Gaya berpakaiannya memanglah selalu simpel. Apa ya bahasa Sakura untuk mendeskripsikan gayanya? Ah iya, _so last century_.

Tapi, sumpah demi apapun juga, dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan apapun yang akan dikenakannya dan bagaimana penampilannya nanti. Karena jelas, dia sama sekali tak ingin kemana-mana malam ini. Hal yang Naruto inginkan saat ini adalah tinggal dan semalaman di apartemennya. Tempat satu-satuya dimana dia bisa melepas penat dan bersantai, atau mungkin bermesraan semalam suntuk dengan gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Hmm, bermesraan. Ya, tentu saja, bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto tersenyum nakal. Pemuda jabrik kuning ini sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk sekadar melepas rindu dengan gadisnya. Sakura sudah seminggu ini keluar kota untuk sebuah misi—terima kasih kepada _Godaime_-sama yang membuat gadis ini menjadi super hebat dalam dunia medis, _which is, _jadi super sibuk juga―bersama gadis Hyuuga berambut indigo itu. Jadi, kurang sabar apa dirinya untuk menahan hasrat ingin bertemu?

"Nar?" Suara seorang gadis memanggil dari dalam kamar mandi, membuyarkan lamunannya. "Sudah berpakaian belum?"

"Ck," Naruto mendecak tak suka, entah sudah berapa menit tadi dia lalui demi menyampaikan bermacam argumen pada gadis itu agar mereka tetap tinggal saja di apartemen. Namun ternyata hal itu tak cukup untuk meluluhkan hati kekasihnya itu. Akhirnya dia hanya dapat menjawab malas. "Hampir."

Tidak ada jawaban. _Pinkish_ itu justru malah menggumamkan sesuatu pada ponsel nya sembari keluar dari kamar mandi. "Ya, ya, Ino. Kami hampir selesai disi—ah, Naruto!" giliran Sakura yang mendecak tak suka ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok pemuda itu yang sama sekali belum bersiap. "_Ttyl _**(1)**_ , kay?_ _See you_."

Telepon diputus, kali itu mata zamrud gadis itu mendelik kesal pada pemuda dihadapannya sembari bersedakap.

Sadar diintimidasi, Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara dengan malas. "Kau tahu aku benar-benar sedang tidak _mood_ untuk pergi malam ini, sudah kukatakan berulang kali kan?"

"Tapi kau juga tahu kan ini pesta yang penting?" Sakura mematahkan argumen itu dengan cepat. "Kita tidak mungkin melewatkan pesta ini, Ino dan Kiba telah menyiapkan pesta pertunangan mereka lebih dari sebulan. Ayolah, jangan egois."

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Apa memang harus?"

"Apa memang mesti kujawab?"

Pemuda jabrik kuning itu manyun. Sial, kekasihnya ini pintar benar. Semua kata-katanya selalu dibalik dengan sukses. Sementara sang gadis seakan tak mau ambil pusing dengan kekesalan sang pemuda, langsung beralih mematut dirinya di cermin. Sibuk memasang-masangkan _tinkerbell necklace_ mewah yang mirip-mirip dengan yang sering dipakai Audrey Hepburn dalam _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ ke lehernya. Dia nampak kepayahan. Sekian menit telah berlalu, namun kalung itu belum juga bertaut sempurna. Gemas juga rasa hatinya.

"Hey, bantuin dong!" ujar Sakura setengah mendelik pada pemuda itu melalui cerminnya. Naruto yang sudah terlanjur _kagol _berusaha tak mengindahkannya, kini dia justru sok sibuk berganti pakaian. Kontan membuat gadis _pink_ itu tambah kesal. "Ck, Nar, jangan kayak anak kecil dong. Ngambek segala,"

"Nggak ngambek kok." jawabnya ketus.

"_Oh really_?" Sakura berbalik, kini menatap langsung kekasihnya.

Naruto menghela napas, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. "Kau tahu, kau baru pulang dari misi yang makan waktu seminggu. Itu berarti seminggu pula aku tak bertemu denganmu." Terang pemuda itu berbelit-belit. "Wajar kan kalau sekarang aku ingin tinggal di rumah bersamamu?"

"Dan, berarti kau ngambek?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ngambek!"

"Bagus, kalau begitu bantu aku memakainya!" gadis itu kemudian berpaling lagi pada cermin sembari menyodorkan kalung itu pada Naruto.

Pemuda jabrik kuning itu mengumpat dalam hati, sial, kalah lagi dia. Akhirnya pemuda jabrik kuning itu beringsut merebut kalung tersebut dari tangan Sakura dengan malas. Perlahan, dia menautkan ujung untaian berlian itu pada tengkuk putih nan jenjang milik kekasihnya. Tengkuk itu begitu polos, terlihat hampa, namun juga sangat menggoda. Mata biru safir itu pun akhirnya bergerilya menatap pantulan sosok sang gadis dari cermin, tubuh gadis itu dibalut oleh _little black dress_ berpotongan V-_neck_ rendah dengan model pas badan. Pemandangan ini membuat Naruto terkesiap sembari meringis, tentu saja _nothing more sexy than his pink girl in black_.

"_What's so funny?_" tanya Sakura dengan nada pura-pura keberatan. Walaupun aslinya menahan senyum karena dia sudah tahu kemana arah bola mata safir itu sebenarnya dilayangkan dan apa maksud pemuda itu meringis. "Apa yang kau lihat, hah?"

"_Nothing_," Naruto setengah menahan napasnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. _Deathglare_ dari sang gadis sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Poin utama, wajah gadisnya yang sangar itu sangat, ehm, _turned him on_. "kecuali, yang kau kenakan itu membuatku sangat ...umh... _lapar_."

"_Lapar_?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berlagak _innocent_. Namun disisi lain merasa tertarik, maka diputuskannya untuk menjemput bola. Perlahan, dia menggerakkan kuku lentiknya yang berlapis _minty nail polish _itu menari_,_ menyusuri _V-neck_nya. "Hmmh, padahal kau belum tahu apa dibaliknya."

"Oh ya?" tanya pemuda jabrik kuning itu bersemangat. "Apa memangnya?"

"Kau ingin tahu?" gadis itu balas bertanya dengan suara serendah dan se-menggoda mungkin. "akan kuberi tahu kalau kau..._"_ Si _pinkish_ menyeringai tipis, "...lebih dekat..."

Tak perlu dikomando lagi, Naruto sudah beringsut mendekap mesra pinggang Sakura, menyerahkan telinganya kepada sang gadis itu. "Ya...?" tanya pemuda tak sabar, akhirnya menempatkan telinganya tepat di depan bibir sang gadis.

"CEPAT GANTI BAJUMU, _BAKA_! KITA TERLAMBAT!"

Naruto kontan terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang sembari menutup telinganya. _Hell_! Dia jelas butuh seorang ahli THT secepatnya. Sementara Sakura terkikik bahagia menatap wajah kesal pacarnya itu. Kemudian segera beralih pada meja rias, menyapukan _make up_ perlahan ke wajahnya. Diam-diam, mata zamrudnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang pemuda yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan mulut komat-kamit dari pantulan kaca riasnya. Dan gadis itu kembali mengulum tawanya.

"_Whats so funny_?" gantian Naruto yang mendelik kesal, mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan sang gadis.

"Jangan ngambek," ujar Sakura masih setengah tertawa. "_Btw_, kamu keren pakai baju begitu..."

"Jangan mengganti pembicaraan." pemuda jabrik kuning itu berkomentar pedas, memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, aku jujur kok..." Sakura tak mengindahkan ucapan Naruto barusan. Dia menyapukan _lip gloss_ sebagai sentuhan terakhir di bibirnya, menarik _cluth bag_-nya, kemudian berpaling menggamit lengan Naruto. Bersiap meninggalkan apartemen itu. "_You looks so cute_._ Cross my heart,_"

Naruto menggeleng-geleng frustasi. Sudah dua tahun ini mereka bersama namun terkadang masih juga dia dibikin kesal dengan sifat jahil yang dimiliki gadis ini. Mungkin saja Sakura terlihat sangat feminim, lemah lembut, bahkan cenderung jaga _image_ jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang. Tapi jika sudah kumat, beuh! Jangan tanya dosa, cewek sangar, jek! Tetapi lebih bikin kesal lagi, bagi Naruto adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya sulit sekali untuk berlama-lama marah kepada Sakura. Karena gadis ini sungguh pintar mengambil hatinya—dalam sekejap saja!

Tangan pemuda itu memutar kenop pintu apartemennya, membuka daun pintunya. Udara malam dan angin yang lumayan kencang menyambutnya, Naruto serta merta menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

"Kenapa ditutup lagi?" tanya Sakura. "Kita harus pergi."

"Cuacanya berangin, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan. Lebih baik kita tak usah pergi saja." Ujar Naruto setengah berharap.

Kali ini giliran sang gadis yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun kali ini karena geli. "Naruto, ini musim panas, kering kerontang. Tak mungkin hujan akan datang pada musim begini." Tegas Sakura. "Jangan cari-cari alasan deh, ayo pergi!"

Sakura akhirnya yang membuka pintu dan keluar lebih dahulu. Naruto nampak mematung sejenak dalam kesalnya. Jeda berapa detik, sang gadis sadar pemuda itu tetap belum melangkahkan kaki. Sakura menghela napas, kemudian menarik Naruto bersamanya. "_Okay, let's make this fun_. _We'll play a game._"

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, malas namun tak dapat memungkiri, hatinya menyimpan ketertarikan juga.

"Yah, terserah sih kalau kau tak tertarik..." gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan sang pemuda, berkata dengan nada merajuk.

"Tunggu," ucap Naruto, akhinrya menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya. "_What kind of game?_"

"Err, _a love game... maybe_?" Sakura memutar bola matanya seakan sedang berpikir. Namun bibirnya sama sekali tak punya niat berakting, menyunggingkan senyum sinis yang sangat, sangat _tempting_ bagi Naruto.

"Permainan apa?" pemuda itu tetap mendesak.

Sakura tersenyum sadis, sangat menyukai rasa penasaran kekasihnya yang, kalau boleh jujur, memang begitu menggoda itu. Dia memang sadar betul telah sedikit 'jahat' pada Naruto, _but she just can't help it. _Itulah yang selalu membuatnya tergila setengah mati pada pemuda ini. _All charge belongs to her._

"Hanya jika kau jadi bocah yang baik, _sweedie_." Sahutnya sembari mengerjapkan kelopak mata bermaskaranya anggun, bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum puas. Lantas tubuhnya melengos pergi, meninggalkan siluet kaki-kaki jenjang dan _her smexy butt_ untuk dinikmati visualisasi pemuda dibelakangnya itu.

Sekali lagi menggeleng frustasi, kemudian Naruto mengikuti jejak kekasihnya. Mau tidak mau, dia terlanjur terperangkap dalam 'permainan cinta' gadisnya.

.

.

Pesta mengganas, dentum _house music_ terdengar jelas ke seantero bar. Hingar bingar malam itu begitu kental melebihi hari-hari biasanya. Wajar ketika para _rookie_ Konoha berbondong menghampiri klab malam paling _happening_ di desa mereka untuk memenuhi undangan _engagement party_ dari Kiba dan Ino. Aneh memang ketika menyadari bahwa pesta mereka diadakan di sebuah bar, bukannya restoran _fine dining_ seperti pada umumnya. Namun hal itu menjadi maklum, mengingat keduanya yang mengadakan pesta ini sama-sama _party animal_. Jelas, kriteria pesta mereka tak jauh-jauh dari dua konsep : _play the music and dance._

"Lambat sekali sih kalian!" protes sang empunya pesta yang berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Sori,_ dear_. Naruto nih, dia lelet banget!" ujar Sakura sembari menyikut lengan kekasihnya. Sementara yang disikut hanya mencibir tak jelas. "_Anyway,_ _congratz_! Gak nyangka bener deh, kalian beneran mau 'jadi'!"

"Sial kau!" umpat Ino kesal, namun tanpa emosi.

"Hey Nar! Kupikir kau juga tak datang malam ini!" Ujar Kiba memberi pelukan singkat, mengajak Naruto mendekat untuk bergabung bersama para lelaki yang lain yang sedang duduk-duduk di dekat meja bar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'juga'?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yah, kau takkan menemukan si Sasuke malam ini. Dia berhasil _mengunci_ Hinata untuk tetap dirumah dan tidak datang ke pesta ini." Terang Neji pada kawannya yang baru saja datang itu. Dia menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata 'mengunci', seakan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya membayangkan apa yang diperbuat sang Uchiha muda itu pada adik perempuannya.

"Haha! Biasa aja, Ji! Gak usah pake emosi ngomongnya!" Lee menimpali, diiringi gelak tawa disekitarnya.

"Lantas, apa hubungannya denganku?" Naruto masih dengan ekspresinya yang _clueless_.

"Hah! Kau itu, belagak bego atau emang bego sih?" tanya Kiba dengan nada sarkas. "Sasuke kan _mengunci_ Hinata karena gadisnya itu baru keluar misi selama seminggu kemarin bersama Sakura itu. Kupikir kau pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, eh?"

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Setengah kesal, setengah iri. Sial, sial! Enak betul si teme itu punya pacar yang _nrimo_ dan penurut begitu. Bisa seenaknya menahan sang pacar untuk _stay_ di rumah, lalu dapat bermesraan dengan bebas. Nah dia? Berani berbuat seperti itu, sudah wassalam ke Amegakure mungkin.

"Atau... Jangan bilang kau gagal menahan gadismu tetap dirumah hah?" Kiba langsung menambahkan sebelum Naruto dapat menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Langsung saja tawa menggema kembali dari perkumpulan para lelaki itu, terutama melihat ekspresi terganggu dari sang objek tertawaan.

"Sial kalian semua!" umpat Naruto seadanya, sementara sekian kawannya masih terpingkal tanpa ada niat untuk membungkam tawa mereka.

"Hey, _any good stuff guys_?" tanya Sakura membawa para gadis bersamanya untuk bergabung dengan lelaki mereka dalam perkumpulan itu.

"Ekk, kau ngajak aku ke bar hah, _forehead_? _C'mon_, _life of the party is always on the dancefloor_!" Ino langsung bawel ketika mendapati Sakura yang sekarang malah duduk dengan pacar jabrik kuningnya itu.

"Ck, _go ahead then, pig_! Aku disini saja,"

_Babling_ tentang hal apa sejenak, kemudian si pirang itu mengajak tunangannya untuk turun ke lantai dansa. Diikuti dengan terpaksa pula oleh Shikamaru yang akhirnya menyerah setelah dipaksa mati-matian oleh Temari untuk ikut berdansa, dan Neji yang pamit sebentar untuk me-_refill mocktail_-nya. Praktis yang tersisa di sana tinggal empat orang.

Sementara Naruto nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura yang barusan, sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin. Sakura yang dikenalnya jarang sekali memilih _stay_ di bar seperti yang sekarang dilakukannya ini. _Well,_ dia memang bukan seorang _party maniacs_ seperti sahabat pirangnya itu. Tapi menolak ajakan dansa? Jelas bukan tabiat gadisnya ini. Apakah ada hal yang direncanakannya?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika tiba-tiba Sakura meletakkan tangannya di paha Naruto. Mata biru itu membelalak dan ia berbalik menatap sang gadis, namun _pinkish_ itu justru mengobrol dengan Tenten seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa pun.

"Jadi, gimana misimu, Ra? Cerita dong...!" ujar Tenten membuka pembicaraan.

"Ck, nggak seru-seru amat sih sebenernya," jawab Sakura santai. Sama sekali tak mengindahkan tatapan kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas kebingungan itu. Justru jemari sang gadis kini semakin dekat ke daerah pribadi Naruto, membangkitkan bulu romanya hingga ke bagian lengan.

"Terus, kenapa makan waktu sekian lama?" tanya Lee.

"Yah, kalian taulah. Mengantar peralatan medis sampai ke Kirigakure kan makan waktu juga." Kini, Sakura justru memberi remasan kecil pada milik Naruto, membuat benda itu mulai mengeras perlahan. Naruto terbatuk-batuk kecil demi mengalihkan desahan gairahnya yang mulai meluap itu.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten yang pertama kali menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Iya, Nar. Wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?" si _pinkish_ bertanya polos, sembari tangannya dengan lihai menurunkan ritsleting Levi's itu perlahan. Jemarinya mulai bergerilya mencari milik kekasihnya itu untuk _bermain_ lebih lanjut. Sementara pemuda jabrik kuning itu mulai merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi akan hal yang dilakukan Sakura itu. Nafsunya serasa memuncak, berakibat pada paru-parunya yang semakin sulit untuk menginjeksikan oksigen dengan sempurna.

"Tid... akh..." susah sekali rasanya bagi sang ninja hiperaktif itu untuk tidak mendesah disaat seperti ini. Kenyataannya, meski Sakura sudah bertanya dengan nada 'tanpa dosa' seperti tadi, pijatan lembut pada alat vitalnya sama sekali tak berhenti. Justru semakin liar frekuensinya—semakin hilang kesadarannya! Rasa _despreate_ kini semakin bertambah hebat, dia tidak bisa menahannya. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak membantu, dia malah menambahkan sedikit gerakan naik turun yang nyaris membuat pemuda itu gila.

"Oh, oke..." jawab Lee seadanya. "Tapi kau kelihatan kurang sehat lho,"

"Ngh, ti-tidak... a-ku oke..." gumaman Naruto tadi sudah benar-benar tidak jelas bagaimana bunyinya. Dirinya sendiri sudah sangat hilang akal untuk meniadakan gejolak dalam dirinya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menggeliat-geliat kaku dan terbatuk kecil demi menghilangkan kecurigaan kedua kawannya itu.

Untung saja Lee dan Tenten berhenti bertanya.

Satu, dua menit kemudian mereka habiskan dengan minum dan berbicara. Meski pada akhirnya jawaban lebih didominasi oleh Sakura memang. Naruto sudah kepayahan, terbuai oleh 'perkerjaan tangan' Sakura dibawah meja yang semakin bermanuver itu. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu bahkan sudah tak dapat memutuskan harus kesal atau malah menikmati permainan yang dijanjikan gadisnya sedari awal ini. Yang jelas, dia sudah tak ingin ada dibawah kendali siksaan seksual ini lagi. Dia hanya ingin pulang, melepas segala akting menyedihkan ini, dan langsung memadu kasih dengan kekasih merah jambunya.

Naruto hampir yakin telah memasuki fase ekstasi ketika akhirnya Lee dan Tenten memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai dansa.

"Bisa. Kita. Pulang. _**Sekarang**__?_" tanya Naruto dengan penekanan pada seluruh kata yang dia ucapkan, terutama pada bagian '_sekarang_'.

Sakura terkikik geli mendapati wajah kekasihnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang, "Terburu-buru sekali..." ungkapnya sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya ke tengkuk pemuda itu, sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Naruto yang sangat disukainya itu. Deretan gigi-gigi putih gadis itu pun ikut ambil peran, kini mulai mengigit daun telinga sang pemuda dengan sensual. "..._we just start the game_..."

Salah satu dari sekian nafas berat yang bergelimang nafsu pun terlepas dari tubuh pemuda itu, darahnya berdesir hebat. Tak ayal, dia semakin mabuk dan tercandu akan hal yang terus Sakura lancarkan itu. "Tak bisakah... nggh, kita lakukan ini... di apartemen?"

Kalimat barusan terdengar seperti racauan tak jelas, namun cukup jelas bagi Sakura. Gadis pink itu hanya menatap Naruto diiringi seringai nakalnya sebelum akhirnya daging lembut yang sebelumnya tersimpan dalam rongga mulutnya mulai menari diatas kulit yang membalut leher pemuda itu. "Terlalu jauh kan, Nar?"

"Hanya... ahh, enamhh.. blok...!" tegas Naruto diiringi dengan desis-desis erotis yang makin tak kuasa terbendung dalam benaknya itu.

Sakura kini menambahkan remasan kecil pada milik Naruto sembari lidahnya terus bergerilya di leher Naruto. "Masih terlalu jauh..."

Ah, cukup sudah! Persetan dengan dimana mereka berada sekarang, gelombang nafsu kini telah merasuk jelas kedalam dirinya. Naruto segera mendaratkan sebuah ciuman penuh ke bibir Sakura yang dengan segera berubah menjadi pagutan mesra yang begitu _tempting_ bagi kedua insan itu. Tentu saja, hal itu langsung menaikkan suhu tubuh mereka beberapa derajat secara signifikan.

Sakura yang merasa puas mendapati kekasihnya sudah mulai terbuai oleh permainannya, lantas menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lengan pemuda itu, menggiring tubuh mereka ke sebuah _lavatory_ terdekat. Dia segera menyudutkan tubuh kekasihnya itu pada salah satu dinding bilik kamar mandi tersebut.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin bercinta ditempat-tempat umum, seperti kamar mandi misalnya..." bisik Sakura tepat pada lubang telinga Naruto dengan nada rendah yang penuh desahan, perlahan mulai melucuti kancing-kancing _shirt_ putih polos milik kekasihnya itu. "bayangkan, orang lain bisa saja masuk dan melihat kita seperti ini..."

Sang gadis mengerang ketika lidah pemuda itu kini menjilati bibirnya, meminta izin untuk segera mengeksplorasi gua lembab nan hangat itu. Tangan mereka pun ikut ambil andil untuk memanjakan tubuh satu sama lain. Perlahan, Naruto mulai meremas bukit kembar milik Sakura sementara jemari lentik sang gadis menggenggam milik Naruto yang makin mengeras lebih dari sebelumnya, kemudian memberikan belaian naik turun dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Desahan sang gadis kian kentara ketika pagutan pemuda itu perlahan lengser menuju ke lehernya. Naruto langsung menghisap bagian sensitif itu, memberikan _kissmark_ dan bekas-bekas gigitan yang tercetak dengan jelas. Jari-jari milik Naruto yang kini telah menyelinap ke dalam liang milik Sakura, merasakan betapa basah dan menggoda keadaan di bawah sana. Berkelana mencari suatu daging kecil di dalam yang telah membengkak dengan sempurna.

"Ahh, N-Narutoo..." Tubuh gadis itu bergetar ketika ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Naruto mulai memainkan _clitoris_-nya, menyebabkan bibirnya tak dapat menahan lebih jauh desahan-desahan berat penuh gairah. Ketika akhirnya gerakan dibawah itu semakin brutal, Sakura hanya dapat memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Merasakan kehangatan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya dan adanya kontraksi hebat pada otot rahimnya. Tak lebih dari sedetik kemudian, jeritan nikmat menggema di bilik toilet itu.

Sakura yang limbung langsung memeluk Naruto, sekaligus menahan agar tubuhnya tidak merosot akibat kakinya yang sudah tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya itu. Sementara pemuda jabrik kuning itu tertawa puas telah membuat gadisnya meledak dalam kenikmatan lebih dahulu. Haha, berarti dia pemenangnya kali ini kan?

Namun tanpa disadari sang pemuda itu, Sakura telah menarik keluar pelindung kepala dari _cluth_ miliknya. Mengikat erat tangan Naruto hingga simpulnya benar-benar kencang.

Seketika, iris biru itu membelalak. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?"

"Ssh..." gadis pink itu mengecup bibir pemuda itu mesra. "_we are not done yet, dahlin'_..."

Si merah jambu semakin menggoda hasrat Naruto dengan menelusuri keenam bantalan otot yang tercetak sempurna di perut lelakinya menggunakan lidahnya. Sementara tangannya memijat milik Naruto perlahan. Sangat perlahan, hingga membuat darah Naruto terus berdesir kebawah, mengakibatkan kesakitan yang sangat erotis dan menegangnya milik Naruto dengan sempurna.

"Katakan, Naruto..." ujar Sakura sembari perlahan merosot, berlutut di depan milik pemuda itu. "Kau menyukai ini kan? Apa kau merindukanku selama seminggu ini?"

Kala itu juga Sakura mengenggam milik Naruto dan membenamkan benda tersebut kedalam mulut hangatnya. Sang pacar jabrik kuning hanya bisa mengeluh nikmat ketika rongga mulut kekasihnya itu meremas-remas miliknya dengan begitu lembut, namun dengan intensitas hisapan yang begitu kuat. Menatap gadisnya yang sedang mengulum miliknya dengan nikmat begitu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendesirkan seluruh darahnya di satu titik pada selangkangannya.

"Apa kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri selama aku pergi?" tanya Sakura menyudahi kulumannya, namun kini memberikan jilatan pada ujung milik Naruto.

"Ya..." ujar Naruto seadanya, masih berada dalam gairah dahsyatnya.

"Apa kau membayangkan kita bercinta, melakukannya? Membayangkan betapa nikmatnya ketika kita bersatu, Naruto?"

"YA, SAKURA! DEMI TUHAN, YA!"

"_Great_, _see you at homies_..." Dalam sebuah gerakan yang begitu cepat, Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah _sex toys_ yang berbentuk seperti cincin besar dari dalam tasnya. Menyelipkannya dengan segera ke dalam milik Naruto. Pemuda jabrik kuning kontan menjerit.

"_What the fuck,_ Sakura?"

Sang gadis pink membenarkan singkat gaunnya dan menarik _cluth_ _bag_ miliknya. Bersiap melangkah pergi dari bilik toilet tersebut. Sadar, Naruto berusaha dengan segera untuk menahan kepergian Sakura. Namun dia sadar, tangannya masih terikat dengan sempurna dan jelas makan waktu untuk membuka simpulannya.

"Sakura!" Naruto menjerit kalap. "Sakura! Ini tidak lucu! KEMBALI!"

"SAKURA!"

Gadis itu menutup pintu toilet dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. _Reconsider that she's the winner tonight... as forever she was_ ! :)

* * *

**(1)** : talk to you later

_GYAHAHAHA! *digebok* lemon lemon lemon! saya emang nggak bakat bikin yang beginian, tapi tetep maksa. yaah, begini deh jadinya. yasud, be pleasure to give me anything you like. menerima semua review dan flame dalam bentuk apapun. terutama dalam bentuk uang. sama sekali nggak nolak._

_*ditimpuk readers*_

_fic ini sama sekali nggak modal. ide dateng dari berbagai tempat, minta restu author sana-sini, ambil inspirasi dari lagu orang, ambil judul juga dari lagu PUMP IT UP. etdaaah. -"  
_

_yasud, author ngacir duluk ^^  
_


End file.
